MU2K14:Black Panther:Champion Of Wakanda
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: T'Challa aka Black Panther defends his country for outside threats and inside.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK PANTHER:CHAMPION OF

WAKANDA #1

A HOUSE DIVIDED PART 1

By: Jeremy Las Dulce & Jordan Bluford

High in the mountains surrounding Wakanda Shuri has called T'Challa for assistance of a dire matter.

T'Challa: Hello sister

Shuri: Hello brother

T'Challa: How are you adjusting to the crown?

Shuri lowers her head and turns her back to T'Challa as she gazes emptily down upon Wakanda.

Shuri: It's a lot more difficult than I expected; you were a far better leader T'Chulla.

T'Challa: Don't count yourself out yet. It took me a while to accomplish what I have. Although, I assume you didn't call me here today for a pep talk?

Shuri tells back to T'Challa and looks him in his eyes. Her eyes are filled with sadness and fear.

Shuri: I suppose it all begin soon after I became the Black Panther….

(FLASHBACK)

In the center of the Wakandian market a man has gathered a large crowd of people around him. He wears brown robes accented with pale red and his face is twisted with anger as he fells at the top of his lungs.

Unknown Speaker: First the "great" king T'Challa betrays us by marrying that witch Ororo. Then they make his sister Shuri our new leader. What has she done to gain such a title? How has she served us, her supposed people?

The crowd begins to become more agitated as well begin to talk amongst themselves.

Unknown Speaker: This cannot be allowed. We cannot permit our country to be lead astray by the actions of an unproven Queen. This family has ruled us long enough. I say we take back Wakanda. FOR ITS PEOPLE!

As the man threw his hands into the air the crowd erupted in applause. They became chanting "A'Chima, A'Chima, A'Chima!" Then the man stepped down and disappeared into the masses….In the palace however Shuri watches down at the gathering. N'Gassi stands beside her looking at the masses with disgust in his face.

N'Gassi: How dare they question your rule? You are the rightful heir to the throne and its only true ruler.

Shuri: I know that and soon the people shall too.

N'Gassi: Should have the guards arrest that man?

Shuri: No. That will only serve to further aggravate the people's hatred. I will make his words powerless through my leadership.

N'Gassi: As you wish my queen.

(END FLASHBACK)

Shuri: That was the first but far from the last time A'Chima rallied the people against me. All of my accomplishments were belittled and twisted. Even when I repelled attacks by the White Gorilla tribe the people turned their backs to me….T'Challa I am losing our country.

(T'Challa putts his hand on his sister's shoulder in an attempt to ease her concern)

T'Challa: I understand sister. We shall find a way….

It is then that T'Challa's Kimoyo Card began to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket as the voice of

Storm began to emulate from it.

Storm: T'Challa, I'm glad I was able to get in touch with you.

T'Challa: What is it Ororo?

Storm: This is difficult to say but…

BOOM! The sound of massive explosions could be heard rippling through the mountains. Shuri and T'Challa gazed down at Wakanda as the Panther Turrets were engulfed in flames.

T'Challa: I have to go! WAKANDA IS UNDER ATTACK!

Then without a word they both ran down the mountain side and to the gates of Wakanda. As the arrived they stood in shock as the country was being torn apart by its own people. Off in the distance the Wakandian flags surrounding the palace burned to the ground as a new flag was raised. It was silver with a golden orange sun rising in its center…Now in the palace the usurper A'Chima sits upon the throne. A Caucasian man in a black suit with a red "99" on his jacket stands beside him smiling sinisterly.

A'Chima: I must thank you Mr. Lycaon, without you this all would not have been possible.

Mr. Lycaon: Oh, please don't thank me. I am only an extension of AIM.

A'Chima: And so end the age of the Panther. Long live the True King... Are you ready?

Mysterious Voice: Just give the command my lord and the Jaguar will pounce.

How will Shuri and T'Chulla reclaim Wakanda? Who is Mr. Lycaon? What is AIM's involvement? Who is the mysterious solider of A'Chima? Find out in Issue #2: House Divided Part II


	2. Chapter 2

BLACK PANTHER CHAMPION OF

WAKANDA #2

A HOUSE DIVIDED PART 2

By: Jeremy Las Dulce & Jordan Bluford

Wakanda was in engulfed in the chaos of rebellion. Buildings collapsed in flames and explosions could be heard rippling through the streets. Military forces fired at citizens and each other as the lines between the Rebels and the Loyalist were drawn. The once peaceful Wakanda became a war zone before the eyes of Shuri and T'Challa.

Shuri: This has gone too far! I will stop A'Chima and he will pay for what he has done!

Shuri readies herself and attempts to charge into the city. She is stopped by T'Challa grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

T'Challa: No! This is exactly what he wants you to do. We must regroup and prepare to counter.

Shuri's face is twisted with anger and sadness. She shakes her head in agreement and T'Challa releases her. They both pull their mask overtop there face and disappear into the back allies. After evading rebels in the streets they eventually make their way to the Necropolis below the city.

As they entered the Necropolis they could hear footsteps deeper into the complex.

Mysterious Voice: Stop!

T'Challa: Who are you?

Mysterious Voice: I'm the one asking the questions here. Who are you?

T'Challa: I am T'Challa, King of the Necropolis

Shuri: and I am Shuri, the Queen of Wakanda

Mysterious Voice: My apologies your highnesses. I am Abimelech. My platoon was captured during the rebellion while defending the palace…I was the only one to escape.

T'Challa: Do you know where they are being held?

Abimelech: Yes. They are being held in a prison compound erects on towards the southern portion of the city. It's heavily guarded, I couldn't get in alone.

T'Challa: What are your orders, Queen Shuri?

T'Challa looks back at Shuri and Abimelech walks toward them and kneels.

Shuri: Freeing our people is our main priority but we must not sacrifice ourselves to achieve it. We will infiltrate the compound and then claim it as our new stronghold.

T'Challa: Excellent. We can use the Necropolis's tunnels to reach the compound. We should hurry.

They rush through the tunnels moving quickly towards the southern portion of the compound. They exit the tunnels just outside the gate and sneak past the guards entering the compound through an air vent. In the compound there are fifteen soldiers locked into makeshift cells

Solider #1: Queen Shuri. Lord T'Challa. You have come to rescue us.

T'Challa: Your comrade Abimelech led us to you.

Solider #1: Abimelech? You're still alive?

Abimelech: Yes sir. I was able to evade the enemy and escape.

Shuri, T'Challa, and Abimelech freed the soldiers and they gathered around in the center of room.

Shuri: Where are the other soldiers?

Soldier #1: These are the surviving members of the platoon my queen. Between the defectors and the dead I have no idea how many of us there are left.

Shuri: Then we will have to reclaim control ourselves. First we must establish a stronghold within

Wakanda. We will take this base.

Soldier #2: Yes my queen.

T'Challa: We currently have the element of surprise. We will ambush the guards and take control in one attack. Are you ready?

The soldiers lined up next to the front door of the room, armed with pipes and other blunt objects, while Shuri and T'Challa stood posed for action directly in front.

Shuri: Charge!

They burst through the doors catching the guards in the front off guard. Using their superior speed and strength T'Challa and Shuri quickly dispatched them with a series of well-placed punches. The soldiers flooded the room and where able to knock the remaining guards unconscious.

T'Challa: Have half the men secure the guards in the holding cells. The rest of you grab their weapons and follow me.

Now armed with the incapacitated guards guns the remaining soldiers follow the lead of Shuri and

T'Challa as they enter the front portion of the compound. Shuri and T'Challa rush the guards posted at the door while simultaneously drawing the fire of the other four guards in the room. They are able to dodge the fire and knock out the guards. In the confusion the remaining soldiers enter the room and brandish their weapons. The guards realize they are outmatched and drop their weapons. The soldiers escort the guards to the back of the compound where they are also placed in cells.

Shuri: The interior of the compound belongs to us. T'Challa and I will take out the remaining perimeter guard. I need a supply count and all soldiers ready to move upon our return.

Soldiers (unison): Yes my queen.

Shuri and T'Challa stealth fully exit the compound and using the cover of night knock out the perimeter guards and secure them in the holding cells themselves. When Shuri and T'Challa re-enter the room the soldiers are armed and at attention.

Shuri: Now that the compound is ours…..

Shuri's orders are interrupted as her Kimoyo card begins to vibrate. She reaches into the pocket that contains the card and answers as the voice of N'Gassi fills the room.

N'Gassi: Queen Shuri!

Shuri: N'Gassi! I'm glad to hear from you. Where are you?

N'Gassi: I am currently hidden in a bunker outside of the city limits. I was able to escape the palace during its capture.

Shuri: And my mother?

N'Gassi: She is safe but captive.

Shuri: Good. I need you to locate and contact the remaining forces still loyal to the crown. Tell to rally at the palace. We will reclaim Wakanda

N'Gassi: It is as you command my Queen.

N'Gassi's voice disappears and the kimoyo card deactivates as Shuri returns it to its proper location. She looks forward at the faces of the soldiers as they await their next commands. It is then that T'Challa steps forward.

T'Challa: My fellow soldiers although I may no longer be your king, but I am still the Black Panther and the Champion of Wakanda and like the rest of you I shall support Shuri. Not only because she is my sister but because she is my queen. We have a sworn duty to protect our motherland. We must band together not only a soldiers but as brothers, as Wakandians, and as brothers in arms. We must band together to defeat this rebellion and ensure the future of our country.

Soldiers (unison): For the Panther Tribe! For Wakanda! For Queen Shuri!

Shuri: We march on the palace at dawn!

The soldiers stomp their feet and brandish their guns across their chest. The forces of Wakanda are ready to strike.

With the loyalist forces armed and ready they prepare to seize the palace. What will await them at the palace gates? Will Shuri be able to reclaim her throne? Find out in Black Panther Champion of Wakanda Issue #3: A House Divided


	3. Chapter 3

BLACK PANTHER CHAMPION OF

WAKANDA #3

A HOUSE DIVIDED PART 3

By: Jeremy Las Dulce & Jordan Bluford

The Loyalist forces have gathered in the shadows surrounding the palace. They wait poised for action as the crimson Sun begins to raise above the city walls. As the first ray of sunlight appears on the gates of the palace, Shuri removes her kimoyo card and contacts N'Gassi.

Shuri: NOW!

Her voice echoed through the kimoyo card and a flash of white light appears over the palace. The guards standing watch are caught by surprise and using this opportunity the Loyalist charged. Several dozen soldiers poured out from dark alleyways and from under debris and rushed the blinded guards. Using improvised weapons ranging from wooden clubs to metal shrapnel they mercilessly eliminated the guards; taking their weapons for their own. They then moved to the palace gates where half of the soldiers entered with Shuri and T'Challa while the rest remained to engage the forces that were moving on the palace. As the Loyalist forces moved deeper into the palace they were met by a lone soldier.

Mysterious Soldier: *bows* Hail to the former King and Queen. The last of the Panther Tribe has arrived.

T'Challa: Go on ahead I can handle him on my own.

Mysterious Soldier: I was hoping you would say that. The Jaguar versus The Panther this should be interesting.

Shuri nodding in agreement leads the Loyalist forces down a conjoining hallway and makes her way to the Throne Room.

T'Challa and Jaguar began to encircle each other. Jaguar looked T'Challa up and down as they paced in a circle. Then T'Challa broke his circling and lunged for an attack. He rapidly closed the distance and unleashed a quick right slash at Jaguars midsection, but he dodged. Jaguar rotated around his arm and swept T'Challa legs from beneath him. In a fluid counter T'Challa landed on his hands and rotary kicked at Jaguar who back flipped over his legs and landed several feet away.

T'Challa: You are indeed a worthy opponent. It's a shame you are the wrong side.

Jaguar: You could say the same for you milord.

multitude of slashes over his body before crushing his sternum with a powerful strike. Jaguar collaps Jaguar then lunged forward and swung his fist into T'Challa's chest. Using his arms to block T'Challa deflected the strike and raised his guard. The two began to exchange rapid strikes which proved to be only moderately effective. T'Challa then kicked off of Jaguar's chest and scaled the wall using his claws. He disappeared into the building rafters and while Jaguar searched for him he dropped down and slashed his back. He then proceeded to unleash a es to the ground as T'Challa moves over top of him.

T'Challa: Now we have proven who the greatest warrior is but you were a worthy opponent.

T'Challa then bends down and closes Jaguars eyelids before leaving the room to rendezvous with Shuri. As he exits Mr. Lycaon appears from the shadows and drags Jaguars body away.

ELSEWHERE

Shuri and the Loyalist forces burst into the Throne Room to find A'Chima seated upon the throne. As they enter the room A'Chima raises and points his scepter at them.

Shuri: Get down!

As she gave her orders A'Chima's specter released a powerful pulse of golden yellow energy that rushed towards them. Shuri was able to jump over the wave but the soldiers were thrown into the wall, knocking them unconscious and breaking several of their bones. Shuri landed and glared at A'Chima who was smirking.

A'Chima: I should have known such a simple trick wouldn't work against someone such as yourself.

Shuri: You will pay with your life for what you have done with my country.

Shuri brandishes her claws and charges towards A'Chima until she sees a faint glow of red light from his specter. She dodges and a powerful energy beam shoots across the room melting a small hole into the ground. She continues to run around him as he fires the beam repeatedly. She then approaches the wall and using her speed runs up the wall and drops down on A'Chima. He falls backwards to avoid her and releases a flood of tiny golden machines that surround Shuri. Shuri is unmoved by the machines and drives through them to grab A'Chima but he releases a stream of noxious gas causing her to cough strongly. He stands up while she is disoriented and moves towards a wall. As Shuri regains her composure T'Challa enters the Throne Room and moves to Shuri's side. The two prepare for a unison attack but the wall next to A'Chima is destroyed as a large gorilla mecha enters the room and grabs A'Chima.

Shuri: What the hell is that?!

A'Chima: Oh? I didn't tell you about my friends from the White Gorilla Tribe?

Shuri: You bastard! How dare you ally with our enemy.

A'Chima: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or perhaps I should say enemies…

A'Chima is carried out of the now destroyed wall by the gorilla mecha as several golden armored females enter the room; their helmets are shaped as the heads of lions. One raises a crossbow like weapon and aims it at T'Challa and Shuri….

Will Shuri, T'Challa, and the remaining Loyalist forces make it out of the palace alive? What are the roles of the White Gorilla and Lion Tribe? What does Mr. Lycaon have in store for Jaguar? Find out in Black Panther Champion of Wakanda Issue #4: A House Divided Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

BLACK PANTHER CHAMPION OF WAKANDA #4

The Lion Tribes elite warriors entered the throne room through the destroyed castle wall. Clad in golden armor this all female warrior group stood posed for assault. It was then that the lead Golden Lioness aimed her crossbow at Shuri and T'Challa before firing.

Shuri: LOOK OUT!

Shuri and T'Challa rolled out of the way as the arrow came into range and detonated. The explosion was small but powerful; sending pieces of stone into the air.

Shuri: I will take care of this. T'Challa, take the men and stop A'Chima.

T'Challa: It is as you command.

T'Challa gestures for the Loyalist forces to advance from the hallway and through the now created opening. As T'Challa passed the Golden Lioness's they made no effort to stop him or even recognize his presence, they all remained fixated solely on Shuri who stood erect before them.

Lead Lioness: Queen Shuri it is a pleasure to face you in combat. My women and I have dedicated our lives to becoming the strongest warriors of the Lion Tribe.

Shuri: Then we shall see how strong you truly are.

Shuri begins to charge towards the Lioness's who raises their crossbows and release a volley of explosive arrows. Shuri undeterred pushes forward while dodging the explosions. She quickly serpentines through the chaos of the arrow volley until she closes the distance between the Lead Lioness and herself. She then jumps into the air, front flips, and brings her leg down on the Lioness's head. The Lead Lioness blocks Shuri's kick with minimal effort and grabs her leg before throwing her backwards. Shuri recovers with a slide and remains in a pouncing position.

Lead Lioness: I like your tenacity, you remind me of one of us. Do not interfere with this fight. I will defeat her myself.

The remaining Lioness's lower their crossbows and stood quietly as the Lead Lioness stepped forward and assumed a combat stance.

Shuri: You will regret not fighting me all at once.

Shuri then charges the Lead Lioness with a wide right slash but is blocked by the Lead Lioness's right forearm. The Lead Lioness then follows up with a strong left jab. Shuri counters by rolling around the Lioness and sweep kicking her. The Lioness recovers almost instantly and sweeps Shuri who jumps over the Lioness's leg. Then in an almost immediate response the Lioness comes up and lands a powerful uppercut to Shuri's jaw. Shuri flips backwards in the air and slides across the ground. She is stunned for a short time but recovers. Shuri then rushes the Lioness, who has returned to her original combat stance,

and exchanges a rapid flurry of slashes, kicks, and acrobatic attacks that begin to slowly overwhelm the Lead Lioness. Once her guard was broken Shuri lets up on her assault allowing the Lioness to strike out with a right jab. Shuri formed a fist with both her hands and knocked the Lioness arm up before closing the distance between them and using her claws to rip the armor off from its joints. Once the armor was sufficiently disabled Shuri went behind the Lioness and whispered.

Shuri: It seems I am the strongest warrior.

Shuri then grabbed the Lioness's crossbow and shot the roof down above the remaining Lioness's. They reacted but not in enough time to dodge the falling debris which crushed them to the ground. Shuri then walked out of the throne room through the hole the Gorilla Mecha had made.

Shuri: Hail to the Queen

**ELSEWHERE**

T'Challa and the remaining Loyalist forces arrived outside of the castle were they were confronted by a group of Gorilla Mechas. They stood nearly eight feet tall with large pneumatic arms and mechanical legs. The entire mecha was covered in armor plating and the head of the mechas released powerful sonic roars which easily deafened the Loyalist.

T'Challa: Is M'Baku among you

The Gorilla Mechas roared but did not move.

T'Challa: I'll take that as him not being home.

The Gorilla Mechas rear up on their legs and pound their chest before charging at T'Challa and the Loyalist forces. They all separate and dodge the incoming Gorillas. The Loyalist open fire on the mechas but have almost no affect on the armored shell of the mechas. The Gorillas continued their attacks throwing the Loyalist into chaos, wounding several of them. During this time T'Challa stood calmly and analyzed the situation. The Gorillas Mecha then stopped and took notice of T'Challa.

T'Challa: Do you really believe a simple machine can defeat me?!

The Gorilla Mechas charged towards T'Challa who in a display of acrobatic grace rolled out of the way. When the Gorilla Mechas stopped their assault and turned T'Challa had disappeared. Within moments however T'Challa dropped down on the back of one of the Mechas and with a powerful slash to the neck ripped out several electrical wires. The Gorilla Mecha fell as they swarmed to attack him. T'Challa utilized his superior speed and agility to dodge the less than agile mechas while slowly wearing their numbers down. In the end only two mechas remained and they were counter imposed on either side of T'Challa. T'Challa then stood calmly and gestured for them to attack him. Taking the bait the mechas charge at T'Challa simultaneously and when they were within range T'Challa jumped into the air prompting the Gorilla Mechas to smash into each other. T'Challa then landed on the backs of the collided mechas and with two shift strikes disabled the mechas.

T'Challa: Scour the city! Do not let A'Chima escape!

The Loyalist forces went into the city and begin looking for A'Chima. They searched for nearly two days but they eventually found him hiding in a newly constructed hidden bunker in the southern portion of the city. The Loyalist killed A'Chima's guards and dragged him to the Palace. Outside stood T'Challa and Shuri along with N'Gassi and Ramanda The Loyalist placed A'Chima on his knees before them.

Shuri: You have created rebellion and chaos within your own country. You are unworthy of being called Wakandian.

A'Chima: Please Queen Shuri! Have mercy on me!

T'Challa: Mercy? There will be no mercy. You will answer to your crimes and face punishment for your crimes against the nation and it's Queen.

A'Chima begins to become desperate and panicked.

A'Chima: It wasn't my fault! They made me do it!

Shuri: Who made you do it?

A'Chima: IT WAS….

As A'Chima opened his mouth his head was separated from his shoulders. It seems there was a small explosive device attached to the jewelry that A'Chima once wore as a sign of his regality. It was then that the Gorilla Mechas and the Lioness Armor begin to emit a high pitched sound followed by the partial electrocution of its operators and ultimately ending with their complete collapse.

T'Challa: What in the name of...

Mr. Lycaon: Hello Black Panther, Queen Shuri. My name is Mr. Lycaon, an associate of the now departed A'Chima.

Shuri: So it was you who brought my country into chaos.

Mr. Lycaon: Oh hardly Madame. Your country was so easy to manipulate with its internal strife and neighboring enemies. All it needed was a little push.

Shuri: YOU BASTARD!

Mr. Lycaon: Ah,Ah,Ah. Is that really something you should say before I give you my parting gift?

What is this mysterious parting gift? Who is Mr. Lycaon? What is in store for Wakanda? Find out in Black Panther Champion of Wakanda Issue 5: House Divided Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

BLACK PANTHER 

CHAMPION OF WAKANDA #5 

HOUSE DIVIDED PART 5 

By:Jeremy Las Dulce/Jordan Bluford

In a covertly constructed laboratory deep within the palace, a mysterious entity awakens from its deep slumber. Moments later a loud crashing sound is heard from within. Shuri and T'Challa turn from Mr. Lycaon just in time to witness an anthropomorphic metal jaguar bursting through the front gate and sliding past them before erecting itself next to Mr. Lycaon.

Mr. Lycaon: Well that was a little more dramatic than anticipated but allow me to introduce you to my "parting gift", Jaguar 2.0.

T'Challa: That's impossible! You were buried beneath the debris. You should be dead right now.

Jaguar: Its take more than a little debris to kill me, your majesty. A true warrior never dies although I must admit you were more of a challenge then I had expected.

T'Challa: Same goes for you.

Jaguar: I aim to please.

Shuri: Alright, enough with the compliments. What is going on? Who is this?

Jaguar: Well Queen Shuri I didn't get to go up against you but your brother put up one hell of a fight, then again I would expect no less from your family.

Shuri: What history do you have with my family?

Jaguar: Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Jaguar and the Panther?

Shuri: No, what is that?

Jaguar: The legend speaks of two brothers, each desiring power and each believing in separate deities. When the time came to decide who would rule over the budding kingdom of Wakanda the Jaguar lost and his brother, the Panther banished him. I am the direct descendant of the Jaguar and have come to claim the throne just as my forefather once tried.

Shuri: Very well. So you're going to try and kill us now?

Jaguar: No, Queen Shuri I am not savage. looks at T'Challa Are you willing to have a rematch?

T'Challa: Very well. If you are defeated you will be trialed and judged no resistance or escape.

Jaguar: Gladly.

Shuri: What of Lycaon?

It was in that moment that Shuri and T'Challa realized Mr. Lycaon had long since disappeared.

T'Challa: Where did he…

T'Challa was interrupted by a blindly fast punch to the throat by Jaguar. T'Challa was sent flying back before smacking into the ground and rolling. He attempted to recover as he coughed heavily but was interrupted by a swift kick to the chest sending him upward into the air where he was promptly punched back into the ground. Jaguar then followed up with a series of powerful punches to the body before finally picking him up and tossing him several feet into a wall.

Jaguar: Is that all that you are worth?! FIGHT ME!

Jaguar then held out his hands and vibranium claws extended from his fingertips. He then rushed T'Challa and began to slash rapidly at his chest and arms. The claws ripped through his clothes and sliced his flesh with ease. Jaguar then grabbed T'Challa by his head and smacked him into the ground several times before letting him go and walking away. T'Challa slipped into unconsciousness as Jaguar approached Shuri.

DEEP WITHIN T'CHALLA'S UNCONSCIOUS MIND 

Panther God: Do not give up T'Challa. Your forefathers have fought the Jaguars over the centuries. Call to them. Beseech them for their power and you shall receive it. You are the King of the Dead, long live the King.

Disembodied Spirits: LONG LIVE THE KING!

T'Challa began to rise from the ground as grey tinted black energy flew into his body through his freshly made wounds. His body became visibly stronger and his wounds healed. Jaguar turned back in shock as T'Challa slowly walked towards him. T'Challa's voice was soft and yet simultaneously loud as the undertone voice of the Panther God emulated from every word.

T'Challa: Jaguar! You rise to oppose the Panther Clan once again and just as before you shall be defeated, not only by me but every Black Panther before me. We are the one, We are the Panther, We are the King.

Jaguar: We shall see about that.

Jaguar then rushed T'Challa and began to rapidly slash at him. T'Challa effortlessly dodged each of his slashes which began to anger Jaguar. Jaguar then began to use a combination of kicks and punches that moved with enough speed to seem blurred. Even still T'Challa was unfazed. T'Challa than became tired of Jaguars futile attempts and grabbed his leg in mid strike. He tossed Jaguar up into the air and then jumped up to meet him in midflight. T'Challa then unleashed a blindly flurry of punches and kicks that warped and dented Jaguars metal body. Finally, before reaching the ground T'Challa kicked Jaguar downward with tremendous force causing him to impact into the ground. T'Challa then landed on top of him and with a single powerful punch crushed Jaguar into the ground forming a wide and deep crater. Jaguar's mechanical body was mangled and sparking but he was still "alive". T'Challa lifted him from the crafter and threw him before Shuri's feet. It was then that the energy left T'Challa's body and he collapsed from exhaustion.

Shuri pulls out her Kimoyo card and contact N'Gassi.

Shuri: A'Chima is dead. We have re-established control of Wakanda. I need a medical team to examine T'Challa immediately and a team of guards to begin capturing war criminals. I have one in custody now.

N'Gassi: It is as you command Queen Shuri

Shuri: The war is over, N'Gassi. Wakanda is ours once again.


End file.
